gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Kazad-Ar: The Surroundings
' The Outer-City-' The Outer-city, or Kalam-Khuda, is the home of the Dwarves who deal and trade with the nearby Mannish folks. The home to over a thousand Dwarves, it is a hive of activity. Wagons travel constantly to and fro, taking goods to Mannish markets, and returning with supplies. Hunters drag meat through the streets, and large convoys of caravans and guards leave on their long journeys. Like the inner-city, the Outer city has a plethora of smiths and armourers. In addition, there are a few temples, numerous mead-halls, and a barracks. Dumakala-''' Dumakala is the home of the Slayers, a small village built in close proximity to the Outer city. Very few of the Outer-City Dwarves venture into its streets, and nor do the Slayers leave via the Khuda. Most who venture out go north or south, seeking the wilderness and the trolls. Dominating the center of the village is the Madaramanikarum, a tall building (by Dwarf standards) comprising four floors. This is the main administrative building for the Slayers. In addition, the slayers have their own temple, and a fierce Mead-Hall named the Gadiduma, where the Slayers meet when the Madaramanikarum is closed. 'Kuzak Bridge-' This long marble bridge spans the Khiza vale, and leads from theGold Trail up to the Mithril Gates. It is wide enough for two wagons to pass, and its sides are engraved with Dwarven heads. Four guard-towers dominate the southern end of the bridge, each containing a Dwarf with a crossbow. 'The Mithril Gate-' In by-gone days, the Mithril Gates were made entirely of mithril. Since the Great Debt, however, and the Civil War, the mithril has been stripped and sold, and the gates are now made of 12" think iron, with thin mithril edging. They stand 15' high, and each door requires 6 Dwarves to open it, pulling on thick ropes. They are guarded at all times by 12 guards, and any Mannish visitors are assigned a small escort. 'Khiza Vale-' When the city was first founded, the Khiza vale was actually Khiza River. However, since then the river has dried up, partly due to a decrease in weather, partly to the Dwarves' re-channeling. now it serves as the location for the Outer city, as well as providing a small barrier to would-be attackers. It is fertile land, and a few Dwarves have experimented with farming (with limited success, as Dwarves have little talent at growing things). Two sets of steps near the Mithril Gates lead to the valley bottom. 'Kazad-Ar-' Kazad-Ar, known as Orod Eressea to the Men and Elves, is the location of the Dwarven city of Dwarron. It stands a majestic 16,000,' and is isolated from the rest of the Ered Glos mountains by the Khizan Downs, rugged hills, topped with Dwarven monuments. The mountain is topped in snow at winter, and during the Spring it melts, forming a cascade of water down the north side. This water forms a small lake (Ghukim Lake), a seasonal body of water which lasts until mid-summer. '''The Dragon-Gate- On the northern face of the mountain is the Dragon Gate, so named for its ornate carvings of great drakes. They are made of black oak and steel, and stand 12' high. Unlike the Mithril Gates they are not used regularly, mainly for the occasional patrol, or in case of emergency. They are permanently locked, and guarded inside by 12 guards. Two towers are built on the northern face to guard the entrance, but they are rarely manned. During the spring the Dragon-Gate is hidden behind the waterfall, formed from the melting snows (see above). The Ghukim lake forms another barrier. Category:Kazad-Ar Category:Cities Category:Dwarves Category:Kuzaki Category:Ered Glos